Go Fish, With a Twist
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: On Niles' day off, he and C.C. play a game of Go Fish... STRIP Go Fish, that is. ;D


**A/N: This is just a silly idea that's been with me for quite some time now, and I couldn't get it to go away. I hope you like it and don't find it too boring!**

**Go Fish… With a Twist**

Niles sighed to himself as he stared down at his game of Solitaire, desperately seeking a means of progressing the game but finding none. Today was apparently not his lucky day, for he had already lost four straight rounds of this particular card game.

Suddenly, however, he somehow discovered the possible card move he had been missing, and everything began to rapidly fall into place. He smiled triumphantly as he completed the final winning moves.

"Hello, Niles," C.C. drawled out with a devilish smirk as she leaned over his right shoulder.

He felt a familiar flutter in the pit of his stomach as her soft breath tickled the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I should've known," he mumbled, chuckling as the source of his newfound luck became clear.

"Is this how you spend your days off?" she sneered as she walked around to the front of the couch. "By playing a lonely, pathetic game of Solitaire?"

"This coming from a woman who actually has to _rent_ her friends," he shot back, to which she simply rolled her eyes.

"Can I play a game with you?" she asked.

She sat down on the opposite chair and crossed her long legs, which looked lovely in her black knee-length pencil skirt. Niles opened his mouth to refuse but, remembering that he could not possibly lose in her presence, quickly changed his mind.

"Sure. What's your game of choice? Poker? Gin?" he asked, collecting the cards into a neat pile and shuffling them skillfully.

C.C. narrowed her eyes skeptically. She had no idea how to play either of those, and she wasn't keen on learning them.

"Go Fish?" she suggested with a shrug.

"You're kidding, right?" Niles asked incredulously.

"No, I'm not," she snapped, crossing her arms before her. "Now, do you want to play or don't you?"

"I'll play," he agreed. "But what do you say we make it a bit more interesting?" he said, dropping his voice.

"Okay," she said, leaning forward and flashing a grin. "How about we make it a game of _Strip_ Go Fish? You know, like strip poker."

Niles nearly choked on her words, and his eyes opened wide.

"Well, I was thinking of placing a little monetary bet, but your idea is good too."

He dealt out seven cards apiece to C.C. and himself and then placed the remaining stack in the middle of the table between them.

"How many articles of clothing are you wearing?" he asked.

She looked down to her lap, quickly mentally counting each piece she was wearing at the moment.

"Five," she answered at last, "including my shoes."

Niles took off his tie and shoes. "Now we're even," he explained to her.

"Who's going first?" C.C. asked as she looked at her cards.

"You go ahead," he replied. "Age before beauty."

She briefly looked up from her cards to snarl at him before beginning the game.

"Got any fives?"

Niles frowned as he handed her the two cards she asked for.

"Got any kings?"

"Go Fish," she answered with a joyous grin.

He took a card from the top of the deck and removed his socks effortlessly, then gave a nod to indicate that she could continue.

"Got any threes?" she asked, scanning over her cards.

"Go Fish."

C.C. drew a card and promptly removed her shoes.

"Got any sevens?" he asked.

She handed him her only seven.

"Got any queens?"

"Go Fish," she said.

Again he drew a card and this time removed his jacket.

"Got any twos?" she asked.

"Go Fish."

She frowned as she took a card and was forced to take off her blouse and blushed slightly as she felt his eyes graze over her chest, stomach, and black lacy bra.

"Got any nines?" he asked.

C.C. handed him her card.

"Jacks?"

She handed him three Jacks.

"Fours?"

"Go Fish," she said.

Niles took a card. As he removed his undershirt, C.C. tried hard not to stare at his strong bare chest.

"Got any sixes?" he asked.

C.C. handed him her card with a smile. Niles, however, was certain that he should have already beaten her by now.

"Got any Aces?"

"Go Fish," she replied with a definite smirk.

Niles drew a card from the deck and stood as he removed his pants and sat back down quickly to hide his discomfort, as only his boxers now remained.

"Got any eights?" she asked.

He handed her the card grumpily, becoming curious to see whether C.C.'s underwear matched her bra…

"Got any tens?" he asked.

C.C. gave her biggest grin yet as she replied: "_Go Fish_." Niles' mouth dropped open. There was no way he could lose! _Unless_… unless her lucky charm on him didn't work when used against her. He couldn't believe his own stupidity.

"Come on, Butler Boy! I don't have all day," C.C. exclaimed victoriously, tossing her unused cards on the table now that she had won.

Niles flushed red as he stood once more. It was all he could do to control the knocking of his knees as C.C. reflexively licked her lips when he looped his thumbs in the top hem of his boxer shorts and began to pull them down. Her eyes locked on him in a lustful way that told beyond any doubt that she was about to pounce on him.

"What on _earth_ is going on here?" they heard Maxwell shout as the front door slammed behind him.

Niles shut his eyes tightly in frustration as Maxwell's booming voice and impetuous timing interrupted his own growing excitement.

"I'm going to cover my eyes and count to one hundred," Maxwell said in a loud, flustered voice. "And when I uncover them, I want all evidence of-of… whatever this is… to be _gone_!"

He closed his eyes as well as covering them with his hand as he began to count, desperately trying to clear his mind of the image of finding his business partner in only her bra and skirt together with his butler, who was just beginning to remove his boxers.

C.C.'s body began to shiver from a combination of embarrassment, excitement, and frustration as she hastily retrieved her blouse and shoes from the floor.

"We'll just continue this upstairs in my room," Niles whispered to her as Maxwell continued to count aloud.

She nodded and began collecting the playing cards from the table. Seeing what she was doing, Niles grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Leave the cards here," he said in a low voice, seductively winking at her. "I have a feeling that we won't be needing them."

**The End**

**A/N: I'll leave you to fill in the blanks. ;D So was that nonsense or what? =/**


End file.
